How Many Sides Does Dastan Have?
by ThaliaHuntressGrace
Summary: How much does Tamina really know about our little Dastan? How many different sides can this one man have? Hope you enjoy it. Review. Rated T because I'm paranoid and I'm not sure what's going to happen in later chapters.


**Hey guys. This is post-movie, where Tamina might find out that there is much more too her husband, than it so seems. **

**Tamina! **

**Huuhhh. Yes THG? What is it? **

**I need you to do the disclaimer. **

**Why would you need me to do that? **

**Because I'm too lazy. **

**Fine. ThaliaHuntressGrace doesn't own ****Prince of Persia or any of the songs that may be sung/heard in this story. There. Are you happy now? **

**Yes, yes I am. You may go make-out with Dastan now. Bye! Enjoy the Story! **

* * *

_**Chapter One: Music, No Matter the Kind**_

* * *

"Where could he possibly be this time? I mean honestly is it too much to ask that he come to 1 war council. _Just 1!?_" Garsiv said angrily, throwing his hands in the air and stalking to ward the window over looking the palace. Tus sighed. Although his brother was a great fighter, patience was never one of his strong suits. Even when they were waiting for the enemy "Abigail?" "Your Highness?"The young girl said, bowing deeply. "Send for Bis. I wish to speak with him." "Yes, your Majesty." She said with another deep bow and scurried out of the room.

Tamina turned toward Garsiv and sighed. She knew there was something she was forgetting, but it could wait. The protection and safety of her people was more important. As well as the Daggers. The object she was matter about could wait until this was done.

"I'm sure he's just busy. I'll ask Bis for I'm sure he knows. If he's not, I'll send for someone to find him." Garsiv sighed, visibly calming down, knowing that the tone the princess was using meant that the discussion wasn't up for argument. He had heard it from his father aplenty.

It was 10 months from when the Persians had fought their way into Alamut, and 11 since Dastan and the Princess were married. Tus and Garsiv were currently in Alamut's Council room, presenting the Princess with war strategies to help better protect her kingdom from any further attacks. Dastan had stayed for the time being so that Tamina and Alamut could get used to their Prince.

Tus opened his mouth to speak when a knock resounded to the room. Tamina engrossed in the battle plans, said absentmindly," Come in." while still managing to sound like a princess.

Bis entered the room and bowed. "Your Majesty wished to see me?" More of a question rather than a statement. "Yes Bis. Thank you for coming." Tamina said, slightly bowing her head as he stood up. Tus decided that he would speak next," We were wondering-" He was cut off by Garsiv standing up from his place by the window and marching over to his brother, because apparently, he thought this was _his_ time to but in. "Where is our brother?" Bis raised his eyebrows at Garsiv's antics and sighed, unfazed from his anger. "I'm guessing he didn't tell you? Hmpf. Typical. He went into the city today to-" He was cut off by Tamina snapping her fingers, and saying in realization,"- to see the children and the orphans. That's what I was forgetting." She turned to the Princes with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm so sorry, but it just completely slipped my mind. That's what I was forgetting earlier."

Tus sighed putting his hand to his forhead, smiling slightly and chuckling to himself. Garsiv smirked and chuckled as well. Tamina smiled apologetically and stood up. "I was to join him later on when I was done here. Would you like to go see him know?" Tus opened his mouth to speak when Garsiv spoke up," Yes please. The sooner I see him, the sooner I can yell at him." Tamina chuckled slightly at the brother's antics. "Bis, would you like to come as well?" Bis smiled and politley declined. "No thank you Princess, I was actually going to walk around for awhile. I haven't seen much of the city yet." Tamina smiled.

"Alright. You'll find plenty to see I'm sure. Have a nice walk." Bis nodded the bowed and left. Tus sighed and turned to the Princess, offering her his hand," Shall we go?" She nodded and took his hand letting him lead her out to the front. Tus and Garsiv walked down a couple steps before they realized the Princess wasn't following them. "It's quite a ways out so we shall take the path around the back of the stables. It's much quicker." She gave Garsiv her hand this time and said,"Come. I'll show you where the stables are." The princes nodded as Grasiv took Tamina's hand and let her lead him to the stables path.

* * *

"I never realized how _pretty_ it was here." Garsiv said in amazement. He swiveled his had around, taking it all in. Tus smiled at him, then turned toward Tamina. "How do you know where Dastan is?" Tamina just smioled. "You'll see." Was all she said. Tus nodded, accepting the answer. They walked with Tamina as she walked through alleys, buildings, and streets.

They finally came to a place where Tamina stopped and turned around. "Alright. Now as we come up to the place, when I tell you to be quiet, you must do it so you can hear." The brothers nodded and Tamina smirked, then nodded her head as well. "Good." She said." Follow me." And with that, she turned around, ran up to a wall, jumped up, then, pulled herself up using the poles jutting out. Garsiv whistled and said to his brother,

" I'm both disappointed, and pleased that she's not wearing a dress." Tus looked at his brother, giving him,a _You've got to be kidding me. Really? Really? _ Garsiv shrugged . "What? OW!" He looked up to see what fell on him, and saw Tamina with two ropes tied around poles so they could climb up. "Come on. We'll miss it." Tus eyebrows rose, then he smirked. "What are you smiling at, brother?" Garsiv inquired. Something he found he was doing a lot of today. "Bet 'cha I can climb faster than you." The brothers looked at each other, then ran up the ropes.

In the end (which was reached by a lot of muttering curses under their breath that there mother would've made them wash their mouth's out with soap, scrapes, bruises, and falls off the rope) Tus managed to beat Garsiv by a second, and flopped onto the top of the building. "Ha... ha" He panted pointing to his brother.

Garsiv sighed, and said, "Whatever." shrugging his shoulders. Tamina rolled her eyes, then rose her eyebrows and smiled. "Ssshhh." She sad quietly, coming over and helping Tus up. "Listen." She whispered. Garsic turned his head, opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. He heard the sound of laughter of little children. "Hear that?" He whispered to his brother. Tus nodded and heard next, Dastan's laugh, along with the fast strum of a guitar being played at a lively tune, and his brothers singing.

___Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads_  
_A whale of a tale or two_  
_'Bout the flapping fish and girls I've loved_  
_On nights like this with the moon above_  
_A whale of a tale and it's all true,_  
_I swear by my tattoo_

_There was Mermaid Minnie_  
_Met her down in Madagascar_  
_She would kiss me_  
_Anytime that I would ask her_  
_Then one evening_  
_Her flame of love blew out_  
_Blow me down and pick me up,_  
_She swapped me for a trout!_

Tamina looked at the brothers and smiled. "Come." she whispered. "Follow me." As she walked to the edge of the roof, she silently thanked whichever god had made her wear her linen pants this morning instead of her usual robe and dress. She looked over the edge and smiled at the sight as it warmed her heart. There was her husband, Dastan leaning on the edge of the building, with a guitar in his lap, strumming the tune Garsiv had heard, and singing in a deep and powerful, yet still gentle voice.

_Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads_  
_A whale of a tale or two_  
_'Bout the flapping fish and girls I've loved_  
_On nights like this with the moon above_  
_A whale of a tale and it's all true,_  
_I swear by my tattoo_

_There was Typhoon Tessie_  
_Met her on the coast of Java_  
_When we kissed I_  
_Bubbled up like molten lava_  
_Then she gave me_  
_The scare of my young life_

As Tus and Garsiv came up next to her( FYI: Tus on her right, and to his, Garsiv), she jumped off the ledge onto the ground below, all the while being silent, and keeping her pristine white clothes clean. She turned to the brothers to see if they were going to shout somethign, but they weren't, for they were transfixed upon their brother. She smiled to herself._ Silly Persians. So oblivious._

She walked up to the kids, and whispered "Boo." into Little Noah's ear. He shrieked in delight, then laughed, and pulled her away to dance with the other children. She caught Dastan's gaze as her looked at her and smiled in adoration. _  
_

Dastan laughed as he read Tamina's lips. _Your brothers are watching._ He smirked at her, as he had seen(actually heard, the Persian army was quieter than those two) and mouthed back. _Well then, let's give them a show._ Tamina nodded and danced with the children, twirling and jumping around in a circle. Dastan smiled and continued his song.

_Blow me down, and pick me up_  
_She was the captain's wife!_

_Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads_  
_A whale of a tale or two_  
_'Bout the flapping fish and girls I've loved_  
_On nights like this with the moon above_  
_A whale of a tale and it's all true,_  
_I swear by my tattooooooo! _

"That's our song!" Garsiv yelled, as he came around the corner with Tus. The children had been taken home by now, and Dastan was walking with Tamina over to his brothers, embracing them as he had missed them in their absence.

"It is." He nodded. "But I thought the children might've liked it. And they did. Last time they came to the palace, ran around until they found me-" "-and he was with me, in the council room when they came bursting through the doors surprising us all, demanding that Dastan play them the song again-" "-for they had come with a dance for it." Dastan said finishing his wife sentence. "What did you do?" Garsiv inquired. Again. Daastan smirked. " One of the messenger boy's came in with my guitar, handed and handed it too me. I looked at Tamina-" He looked at said girl while he was saying this watching her giggle and slightly push him. "-who at the moment was trying hard not to laugh, and she nodded slightly at me. So I played the song for them as they danced, and in the middle of the song they pulled some of the councilors into it and made them dance as well." The two brothers laughed at the thought.

"What did the council think?" Tus asked. Tamina smiled and said," As i was apologising to them when the dance was over, they cut me off, said it was the best meeting they had ever been in, and said that we should do it more often. But with a warning first." She said, looking at her husband who was smirking at her. "What?" He said, raising his hands in a surrender gesture. "They weregiving me puppy eyes." Tamina rolled her eyes at her husband as his brothers laughed.

"Will you be staying the night?" She asked Tus and Garsiv, once they were done laughing. they shook their heads. "No. We have to get back to Nasaf. Father was expecting us to be there in two days and it takes at least a day and a half to get there." "Yes." Tus nodded with his brother and put his hand up as Tamina opened her mouth," And don't worry about our belonging's, they're already either in our saddle bags or on us." Tamina nodded and stepped forward to give each of them a hug. "I wish you good travels and a safe trip home." "Thank you, Princess." Garsiv said. "Goodbye brother." "Good luck." Dastan said as he gave his brothers a hug.

Garsiv whispered something in his rolled his eyes and nodded, then smacked his brother on the head. "What did you say?" Tus and Tamina asked, Tus in annoyance and Tamina in curiosity. "Nothing." Garsiv answered and walked away with Tus.

Dastan turned to his wife and smiled. "So.." He said drawing out the word, taking his wife's hand in his and leading her over to her his horse, putting the guitar in the saddle bag, and giving Tamina a leg up as she got onto the horse. "How did you find me?" He asked her as he got up behind her and she leaned onto his chest. "I knew this was the place where you first looked upon my city because you showed it to me the other day. Remember?" She asked him as he took the reins and started them to the palace at a fast canter. Dastan nodded. "Yes." He whispered in her ear holding her tighter around her waist, as he was using the other to hold the reins, as she shivered in the chilly evening air.

They got to the stables and they dismounted, Dastan taking Tamina under they arms and pulling her down. She gasped as it hurt a little, but also felt good, having someone hold her, and knowing that that person was someone she loved. They walked inside, Dastan walking Tamina too her room. "Good night Princess." He said, leaning down, kissing her on the cheek. Tamina smiled. "Good night, my Prince." Tamina stood up slightly, kissing Dastan on the cheek. He smiled and left.

"Sweet dreams. My love." Tamina whispered, gazing at her husband's retreating form. She sighed. _If only._ She thought as she got into her bed.

_If only I could tell him. _

**How'd you guys like That? Huh? Like that little cliff-hanger? Well you know the drill. Review, comment, favorite, follow. Love ya.**

**THG**


End file.
